zimfandomcom-20200222-history
Germs
Credits *Director: Steve Ressel *Show Stars: Kevin McDonald (Almighty Tallest Purple), Lucille Bliss (Ms. Bitters) *All Guest Stars: Wally Wingert (Almighty Tallest Red), Andy Berman (Dib), Richard Steven Horvitz (Invader Zim), Rosearik Rikki Simons (GIR), Melissa Fahn (Gaz), Jhonen Vasquez, Rosearik Rikki Simons (Chunk), David Herman (Microgoggles Ad), Jhonen Vasquez (Computer Voice / Tallest's Computer / Voice), Wally Wingert (Scientist #2) , James Gleason (Scientist #1 / Clerk / Neighbor), Kevin McDonald (Mongo Slunchy), Philece Sampler (Scientist #4 / Germy Woman / Germ) Story Line After Zim watches an old movie where some invading aliens are defeated by some bacteria, (possibly based on the Byron Haskin version of War of the Worlds) he begins to study germs more. However, when he discovers that such germs truthfully are everywhere, he begins a crusade to kill every germ in his headquarters so that he can be safe, which is helped by the fact that GIR had some cleaning spray handy in the house; though when the cleaning bottle runs dry, Zim must attempt to go to the store and get some more, despite the fact that he knows just how many germs are out there. Watch This Episode Here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ryi0XwLFC4g http://invaderzimepisodes.com/47/germs/ Fun Facts *Parts of this episode seem quite similar to one of the episodes of The Simpsons, there was an episode where Mr. Burns builds a casino, in which he becomes obsessed with preventing germs from getting on him. Like Zim in this episode, Mr. Burns sees his underling covered in germs, and he also wears tissue boxes on his feet, just as Zim did in this episode. This is actually a reference to the eccentric millionare Howard Hughes. *When Zim watches the video in the beginning, the issue with germs being able to kill off and stop an alien invasion is a reference to the H.G. Wells novel, War of the Worlds, where the Martians are killed by simple bacteria. *This episode marks the first time that Zim has mentioned his Squeedily-Spooch, The superorgan that members of the Irken race have. *A game, titled 'In-Sanitation' is available on Nick.com, based on this episode. http://nicktoons.nick.com/games/iz_insanitation.html *In the movie, when one of the scientists are discussing about evacuating people to a homebase and live on the stars, he could be referencing the novel When Worlds Collide, where humanity evacuates Earth and live somewhere else in space. *After the pig leaves Zim's house, a motorcycle sound can be heard. *NanoZIM and Germs were originally supposed to air as a pair. However, Dark Harvest and Bestest Friend were deemed too twisted to be aired together, so the partners were switched. *Zim's Computer said that he would have a free five-second demo, though the demo actually lasted twelve seconds. *Jhonen Vasquez and Steve Ressel are sitting in MacMeatie's. They also have the script for the first episode on the table. *In this episode, Zim is shown with three fingers and a thumb. But in all other episodes he is shown with only two fingers. *There was a poster in the MacMeatie's restaurant that read "JUST SAY YES" *MacMeatie's is an obvious parody of McDonald's. Quotes *GIR: Let's go to my room, pig! ---- *Cash Register Guy: Space meat! ---- *GIR: Hooray for Earth! Zim: GIR! Earth is our enemy! ---- *Zim: Another win for the Irken Army! Clean, lemony-fresh victory is mine! ---- *Tallest Purple: Did that scare you too? (Tallest Red nods) Zim: Stupid human propaganda! The very thought of a superior alien race being felled by something as pathetic as "Germs" is sheer fantasy! Do they really beleive that could happen? *laughs* *leaves room* Gir: *pauses* HEHEHEHEHEEEEHHEHEHeHehEEEEEEE! *laughing hystericly* Scientist: RIGHT! WE'LL DISTROY THEM WITH PEPPER! Transcripts Germs Transcripts Refrences http://www.tv.com/invader-zim/germs/episode/67481/summary.html Category:Season 1